


All an Act

by HoshisKithes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minho is a meanie, jisung just wants love, jisung's brother hates him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-29 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshisKithes/pseuds/HoshisKithes
Summary: At Yellow Wood High School, there are two big groups: Choir Club and Drama Club.Jisung runs the Choir Club and Lee Minho, his rival, runs the Drama Club.The only thing is... the two hate each other. But they're forced to work together for the spring musical.What did Jisung do to deserve this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written in first person point of view from Jisung's perspective.  
Enjoy <3

“Wake up shithead, it’s time for school” is the first thing I hear my older brother say as I wake up. My brother is usually like this so it's really nothing new, always cursing at me and bullying me, that’s just the way he is. 

He is always so rude to me, and despite me trying my best to understand why, I never will. Oh well, I know I can survive. I have to. 

I quickly get out of bed and look at my phone, it reads ‘8:45’ 

“Fuck!! I’m gonna be late!” I yell right as I hear my mother yell from downstairs “Han Jisung watch your language” 

Wait...did I say that out loud? 

“Oh shit! Sorry mom!” I yell, which is followed by another shout from my mother “Jisung! Language!”

Quickly, I change into some black ripped jeans and a black and white striped top with a black beret. If I’m gonna be late I’m, at least, going to be fashionably late. 

“Jisung you have to go!!” my mother roars from downstairs. 

“Five more minutes, woman!!” I yell back. 

The family photo on the dresser catches my eye. My focus goes directly to my dad, Oh how I miss him. 

One day, one day I’ll see him again. 

My backpack is quickly snatched off of my bed and I sprint down the stairs. On the last few steps my foot loses its grip and suddenly I’m falling down the last three and hit my head on the stair rail.

“Way to go, dumbass. No wonder you were a mistake” says my brother. 

Another rude comment and it hasn’t even been thirty minutes, disappointed but not surprised. 

“Goodbye mom! I love you” I say as I give my mother a hug. 

“Goodbye Sungie have a good day at school, I love you” she responds as she hands me my lunchbox. 

Out the door I go and dash to my car. No time to waste. Today the speed limit was more of a suggestion to me; a suggestion that I decided to ignore. 

At my school we have assigned parking spaces. Which I was grateful for as a junior; but now, as I maneuver my car into the parking space, all of that good feeling fades away. 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is that THE Han Jisung? In the flesh? To what do I owe this pleasure?” says a boy whose voice I recognize all too well. Why did I leave my window down? Rookie mistake. I get out of my car and walk towards the annoying creature. 

“Oh dear god, of all the people in this building I could have parked by and I have to park by Lee Minho!” I say loudly. 

“Yup. I hope you enjoy our daily meetings until May” the annoying creature answers. 

Shit. He’s right. I am stuck with him for literally twenty minutes each day as we both can’t make it here late or we’ll be blocked from our spaces by the buses. 

And we can’t go into that dreaded hellhole for a whole twenty minutes every day. 

Twenty minutes that I’m stuck out here. 

Let me repeat that. 

Twenty minutes that I’m stuck out here. With. Him.

“Wait, why are you here so early?” inquires Minho. 

“What do you mean ‘why am i here so early? We’re literally late in five minutes” I answer sharply.

“No. Dumbass. We have a late start today. We still have another hour” he states matter-of-factly.  
I mentally face-palm myself. How could I be so stupid? Ugh whatever. I’ll just leave. I’ve just unlocked my car when the annoying creature strikes again. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he says. For god’s sake why is he so nosy? Oh wait. He’s Lee Minho. It’s his main character trait. 

“Away from you, duh. Despite popular belief, not every single person at Yellow Wood High School enjoys your presence, dumbass” I snap back at him.

“Boy please, my presence is a PRESENT!” he declares loudly.

“Yeah okay, tell that to Mr. Seokmin” is the last thing I say before I get back in my car and drive off. 

As my car makes its way down the street I decide I’m going to go get coffee. Lee Minho is the reason why I drink and he’s also...right behind me? 

What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung just wanted to get coffee.

Is he... following me? What?

One look in the rear-view mirror confirms my theory. I catch a glimpse of his black hair and stupid grin and know that it’s without a doubt, none other than Lee Minho, the pain in the ass himself. 

Okay, let’s not jump to conclusions. Maybe he decided to get something too, there are multiple restaurants right down the road. Including a Denny’s and… he’s a theatre kid; it wouldn’t surprise me one bit if that was his destination.

However, as I drive down the road, I notice the annoying creature doesn’t turn into the Denny’s parking lot, he continues going straight.

Right. Behind. Me.

I finally reach my destination and turn into the parking lot, and guess who is right behind me?

Hmm? Who could it possibly be? Yeah, damn right, it’s Minho.

IS HE SERIOUSLY PARKING RIGHT BESIDE ME? BRO GET A LIFE

I ignore him and walk right into the restaurant. I’ve just gone inside when I hear the dreadful voice right behind me. “Jisung I know you know what my car looks like, don’t ignore me, you fake.”

“What on earth are you doing here?” I ask.

“I came to get coffee. What’s it to y-” he stops for a second, then his eyes almost pop out of his head “OH, you think I’m stalking you? Don’t you? Well don’t flatter yourself, despite popular belief, not everyone at Yellow Wood High School enjoys your presence.”

“Either shut up or come up with your own clever comebacks” I retort.

“Make me, Sungie.” He winks at me as he makes this remark and I am...confused. 

WHY would he wink at me? Like? What the f u c k? 

I know he did not just...Minho i-

My thoughts are interrupted by a call from the register, the lady behind the counter angrily says “Sir, I need your order. You two lovebirds are holding up the line.”

L-L-LOVEBIRDS? No ma’am, you’ve got the wrong ones! We hate each other. I can’t stand him. He is the scum between my toes. He is-   
Wait did someone just touch me- 

Minho slapped the back of my head as he said   
“Order you punk! I want my hashbrowns.”

“O-oh sorry ma’am, I’ll have a sausage biscuit and a vanilla iced coffee-” Once again, I am interrupted by the head smacking dipwad,   
“Iced coffee? AHAHA! Han Jisung you are so basic” he says to me mockingly.

“Basic? That’s bold talk coming from the mainstream theatre kid who listens to Hamilton and Heathers” I retort.

I swear he balled his fist the second I started speaking… Damn Minho, it’s never that deep. 

However, this ‘punk’ did manage to put him at a loss for words, that’s a nice change. I swear sometimes I wish his mouth had an off-switch. 

I take this opportunity to actually talk to the woman behind the counter. Quickly, I pay for my sausage biscuit and ‘basic’ iced coffee and move to the side so Minho can order. He orders so fast I can barely keep up, like if I was a rapper and didn’t hate him, he could put me out of a job.

“Jisung! Your order is ready” says the irritated lady behind the counter.

My food is quickly snatched off of the counter, I grab a straw, and head out the door to go to my car. Thank god I made it out of the parking lot before he came running out of the door. 

My commute back to school doesn’t take very long. I park and find one of my friends. Who am I kidding? He’s my BEST friend.

“Hyunjin! Over here!!” he sees me and sprints across the parking lot (don’t try this at home kids). He hugs me, despite hating hugs. But we haven’t seen each other all summer so it’s completely understandable. He had an internship at some fancy pants dance academy upstate.

“Where have you been? You’re always one of the first ones here.” he questions me.

“Oh boy, I’ve had one heck of a morning. Guess who’s parking spot is right beside mine?” I ask him. 

“Hmmm...based on your mood, the way you asked that question, as well as me being your best friend, and knowing you very well; I’m just gonna assume its Minho.”

“Do you ever stop-” he cuts me off and says,   
“Reading you? Nope. Get over it, you know you love me.”

It is a good thing that he’s good at reading me, often times I tend to bottle up my feelings and pretend like I’m fine, many people don’t see past that whole facade. But Hyunjin? He can tell even over text, like it’s unbelievable how good he is. 

And I just know that in the future, I’m gonna be even more grateful for his strange power. I just feel it, you know?

“Come on Jisung, let’s go inside; before you-know-who gets here.” says Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost anywhere!
> 
> Follow me (and maybe even DM me because I want friends) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HoshisKithes)
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please express that by pressing kudos! :D <3


End file.
